Lego Wars Episode Two: part one
Lego Wars Episode Two: part one, also known as Lego Wars Episode 2, is a LEGO film parodying Star Wars, mainly Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. It was made by Colin Hooper in 2009, and is the sequel to his first two-part episode, ''Lego Wars Episode One. '' Plot Obi-Wan Kenobi flies his ship towards the distant planet Kamino. After landing his ship in the docking bay, he goes inside one of the buildings to get out of the rain, where he is greeted by a clone trooper. The clone escorts Obi-Wan around, giving him a tour, and leading him to the room in which new clones are being created so that he can inspect them. Obi-Wan asks the clone what exactly the army's purpose is, and the clone tells him that the army is meant for the Republic. At the Jedi Temple, Kit Fisto gets a call from Obi-Wan, who talks to Fisto via hologram. Kenobi tells him that the people who tried to kill him are actually quite friendly, and that they've made an army just for the republic, and pie. Kit Fisto voices his distrust of the clones, and he tells Obi-Wan to report back to the Temple, unless he runs into anyone suspicious. As Obi -Wan flies away from Kamino, another yellow ship flies infant of Kenobi and steals his light-speed ring. Obi-Wan puts a tracker on the ship before it leaves, and then he returns to the temple. Back at the temple, Kit Fisto approaches a young Anakin Skywalker, who is vandalizing one of the statues in the temple. Fisto tells Anakin that he has passed the lightsaber test, and that he has earned his own lightsaber. Once he leaves, Anakin begins messing around with his saber, and tries to do tricks. He accidentally throws the saber, which impales a nearby guard in the back. Anakin dejectedly remarks that his lightsaber is dirty now. Meanwhile, Obii-Wan has finally trailed the mysterious yellow ship to Genosis. Obi-Wan chases the ship, which circle around to his back, and fires. Obi-Wan tries to evade the missile, and he navigates through an asteroid field. One of his wings is damaged in the process, and he begins going out of control. Obi-Wan lands on the planet's surface, but before he can leave, the yellow ship swoop down and fires at their rear, greatly damaging their ship. Back at the temple, a guard gives two younglings, including Anakin, a tour of the Jedi Science Museum. Kit Fisto receives a call, and leaves to take it. They come across a cage imprisoning a vicious dinosaur, which eats the guard. Anakin announces that he's going to go spy on Kit and see what the call was. Characters * Anakin Skywalker * Clone Troopers * Kit Fisto * Obi-Wan Kenobi Notes * The film, though good for it's time, really shows its age in both camera quality and effects. Nonetheless, it is still a good video, and it gained over 1.5 million views on YouTube. * The film doesn't use any actual LEGO sets. All the floors and backgrounds are screenshots of backgrounds from the ''Star Wars ''movies. * Colin stated that, though a second part was planned, he never finished because he entered college, and didn't have time to complete the project. Category:Films Category:Lego Star Wars Films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:2009 Films Category:Science Fiction